creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ryan036
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Story of Robert page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 18:39, January 21, 2018 (UTC) --[[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 00:40, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Here's the Deal... Pleading/begging for your story to remain on wiki will avail you nothing. If it is not up to quality standards, it will ''be removed. Furthermore, we have rules regarding unfinished pages: they are not permitted in any way or form. Even if you say that you will finish them. This page is for finished stories 'only. No exceptions. Your story will now be removed, and you will recieve a warning. If you ever upload unfinished page again, you will be banned from editing for 1 (one) day, with each further offence doubling that time. Look at it from our perspective: if we let anyone post anything, this wiki would be a drooling mess by now. In future, try and put some effort in your stories. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 10:51, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Re:Whatever Pastas may not be reuploaded even if they are finished. Attempting to do this leads to a ban from editong for a few days. You may attempt to fix it and then post it on Deletion Appeal. Word of warning, though: in my 2 years on this wiki, I have never seen a deletion appeal being accepted, so don't be too disappointed if you fail. Oh and, if you leave a message on someone's page, sign it with four tldes. Like this: ~~~~ Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 23:14, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 03:20, February 22, 2018 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. '''DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 15:04, February 22, 2018 (UTC) Quality Standards I am afraid your story was not scary or well written, and that is the reason it got deleted. Unfortunately it is hard to go in detail, the plot just wasn't good enough. It dealt with concepts we have already seen before in an uninspired and unoriginal way. If you want to better understand what kind of stories we are looking for, I suggest you take a look at Suggested Reading. Alternatively, you can browse stories on my profile, under "Favourite Stories". Hope this helps. MrDupin (talk) 20:22, February 22, 2018 (UTC) I might be that person... If you click the "Edit" button on your story, you can just see how I formatted it. To use it, you simply have to apply the navigation template anywhere you want to link one story to its next part. Please see the following: NOTE: You don't need both "prev" and "next" for the template to work its magic. Again, you can check how I linked your stories to see it works in your case. Hope this makes sense. Vngel W (talk) 02:09, March 1, 2018 (UTC) ClericofMadness (talk) 21:59, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 01:20, March 8, 2018 (UTC) And yes, this was after ''I fixed your story. Sorry. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 20:58, March 14, 2018 (UTC) :Don't thank me yet, reviewing it I'm noticing some awkward wording, plot, and story issues which means I'm marking it for review. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:58, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Here Ya Go! In my indefinite benevolence, I, DIO, have elected to give you what you desire. For I am kind. Okay, all that poetics aside, here: https://pastebin.com/TjKzakmz Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 21:04, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 00:10, March 20, 2018 (UTC) ChristianWallis (talk) 09:12, May 3, 2018 (UTC) 'Helel ben Shahaar' ('talk) 22:41, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. '''DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 10:30, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 10:31, September 29, 2018 (UTC) RE: Questions Hi there Ryan, I saw your messages on MrDupin's talk page, I thought I could share some insight as I'm the one who tagged the page for deletion in the first place. First of all, your story is okay from a mechanical perspective, no major errors jumped out at me that would have contributed to its deletion. The issues are really all to do with the plot and writing style. The story follows a pretty clichéd format. The whole thing feels very much like a Jeff-inspired story, which is something that's been done to death, and is no longer allowed here. Ian loses his mind, mutilates himself, then goes on a killing spree. It's not a rule that your story has to massively differ from everything that's come before, but this just doesn't feel like a particularly original take on the format. There are a couple of plot issues that broke my immersion. I'm pretty sure the police would notice if all the people from the same class in school started disappearing, and the first person they'd turn to would (rightly or wrongly) be the classmate with a history of mental illness. It's simply not possible to accrue a class-sized number of dead bodies without someone noticing a pattern. It's implied that Ian killed Harold, so why would Ian reveal to the narrator that Harold was his classmate? Surely he's jeopardising his entire plan in doing so. He could have just not revealed the connection, and there would have been no reason for anyone to suspect him. I understand you're introducing some foreshadowing, but perhaps a better way to do that would be for the narrator to notice similarities between an obituary photo and someone from the class photo? Or for Ian to conspicuously avoid the subject? The motivations for your Ian's actions are unclear to me. I understand that he's acting from mental illness, but that's a pretty lazy way to explain why he's acting as he is. The disfigurement makes sense in the first story, but then why does he go over the edge and start murdering people in the second? The Phantom wasn't a mass killer as I understand the original story, he mostly kills for a reason, so it doesn't seem like Ian is emulating The Phantom here. You say, "Ian and I were OK," but never clarify what changed Ian's mind. Was it something to do with his girlfriend? Harold Chapman? Further, why is it classmates that Ian targets? Surely targeting the performers in musicals would make more sense. Your writing style feels very detached, which for a first-person-perspective is not ideal. Take this paragraph, for example: He had a Phantom-like suit and mask. The suit was stained with blood. It was easy to tell by what he was holding. He held a Sweeney Todd-like knife. It was stained with blood. That's the voice he was doing. It sounded like Sweeney Todd. Everything's very matter of fact here, there's no emotion. Simply revealing facts in a list like this, unless it dramatically changes how we feel about the rest of the story, is just not interesting to read. We need to have some kind of connection to the narrator - how do they feel about the situation, why is this so terrifying? Obviously you go on to explain there's a pile of bodies, but once again, this is very matter of fact, concluding with, "I started to cry." You should consider how you can reveal information more effectively in order to increase the tension of the story & engage the reader. I hope that explains some of the reasons why I feel your story was not up to the quality standards. I would suggest taking it to the Writer's Workshop for more feedback if you want to improve it to the point that it would be acceptable for the wiki. Best of luck! Underscorre talk - - 10:01, September 30, 2018 (UTC)